Instances
by medicalfanatic
Summary: A collection of Berena/Bernie & Serena fluff. All one-shots that I hope/imagine happening one day. Enjoy! (Reviews are much appreciated!)
1. Olives And Shiraz

**Milk**  
 **Eggs**  
 **Apples**  
 **Microwave curry x2**  
 **Shiraz**

Serena looked down at her shopping list with a face of dismay. _Microwave curry for one? How much more pathetic can I get?_ Shaking her head slightly, she moved her attention to the items currently in her shopping trolley. Okay, she had (a lot of) Shiraz, but so far nothing else. Serena rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. There was nothing in the world she hated more than food shopping, except perhaps hospital bed-blockers and lying, cheating alcoholic husbands. But enough of that. All the brunette doctor needed to be thinking about right now was her shopping list; she was meant to be doing the weekly shop for her and Jason and, seeing how (although she'd very much enjoy it) the pair weren't able to live off Shiraz alone, Serena reckoned that she'd better get a move on.  
Dodging her already unstable - _just my luck to pick the one with two dodgy front wheels_ \- trolley through the groups of weary shoppers, Serena swerved into the dairy aisle. Milk, check. With a certain elegance and definitive rush, the brunette doctor raced round the supermarket, picking up pretty much whatever took her fancy. Having previously experienced Jason's despair when she didn't pick up what he wanted, Serena made sure that she put some of his favourite chocolate biscuits in her cart.  
Suddenly, at the end of Aisle 4, Serena ploughed straight into a woman who had stepped straight into the unwavering path of her trolley. Shocked, the woman dropped the 3 jars of black olives she had been cradling in her arms. Serena, in her haste, had been going so fast that she was barely focused on where she was headed. With a loud crash, the woman's olive jars fell to the floor and shattered open, leaving behind shards of glass and a quickly spreading puddle of brine; this commotion earned the looks of some stunned onlookers.  
Reflexively, Serena bent to the floor to make sure the crouched over woman wasn't hurt.

"I'm so sorry! Are you-" All of a sudden, Serena's worried expression transformed into shock then a wide smile that lit up her whole face and bunched up her cheeks. She began to laugh loudly, much to the amusement of several people passing by. "Bernie! By God woman, learn to look where you're going!" Serena teased, placing her hand on Bernie's wrist as they both slowly stood up. As they stood, Serena looked Bernie in the eye and started laughing again.

"Good grief, you almost knocked me over! And I think you'll find that it is you, Ms Campbell, who needs to look where you are going..." Bernie responded quickly, her arm still held by Serena's tight grip. In the presence of the brunette, Bernie couldn't help but smile (even if she was dripping in brine).

"What on earth are you even doing with so many olives anyway?" The brunette doctor asked, her tone slightly incredulous.

"What? I like olives! Anyway, they're healthier than what's in your cart!" Bernie responded defensively, the corners of her mouth tugged into a smile. Shiraz. Of course. Both women looked down at the puddle of dark, murky brine, dotted with many swimming black olives. As Bernie looked at the mess beneath her feet, Serena sneaked a glance over at her. She couldn't help but notice how beautifully the army medic's shiny blonde hair framed her face. Or how pronounced her jawline was in the dim light of the supermarket. Or how the adorable creases at the sides of her eyes made Serena's heart ever-so-slightly constrict. By now her stomach was doing star jumps, aka the normal response for her being in any close proximity to the army medic. Serena barely managed to contain her eye roll as she looked down at her own hand, which was still tightly gripping Bernie's bare wrist. She knew she ought to let go, but, for some unknown reason, the general surgeon felt sad just thinking about it and couldn't bear to let go. Hoping that the army medic hadn't noticed, Serena resumed her position next to the blonde's side, keeping her hand exactly where it was.  
Despite Serena's hopes, Bernie had very much noticed the hand that remained on her arm long after both women were standing up. Feigning interest in the puddles of olive and glass beneath her feet, Bernie tried to ignore the brunette's hand. Quickly, the army medic glanced at Serena's petite and very cute hand. Bernie gave an inward sigh as her arm continued to tingle. Where Serena was actually touching her bare skin, Bernie's nerves felt like they were on fire. _Same as normal then._

Still smiling, Serena caught the eye of a passing store assistant. "Hello, yes we've had an-" Serena smirked at Bernie. "-accident." The store assistant looked over the stream of olives, nodded and motioned to the nearby cleaner, who brought over a mop and dustpan. Both women were blushing slightly at the mess they'd caused, and they each motioned for the cleaning equipment.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this." Bernie said to the slightly aghast cleaner. She knew that Serena would be as desperate to clean up as she was, and as she handed the brunette the mop it was received gladly.

With shared glances and twinkles in their eyes, both women began cleaning up. Bernie was, rather comically, bent on the ground and delicately collecting shards of glass in the dustpan. Meanwhile, Serena remained standing and mopped up the brine, trying not to notice how the army medic's current crouching position and tight jeans emphasised a...certain part of her anatomy.

After they'd cleaned up and returned the equipment, Serena turned to the blonde woman who was still brushing herself down. Her cream blouse was stained with dark brine, and Serena tried to keep her eyes off Bernie's black, lacy bra that could now be seen through her wet blouse. But clearly she was unsuccessful as Bernie noticed Serena's roaming eyes. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt Serena's eyes thoroughly examine her form. Finally looking up, Bernie looked into the brunette's eyes as she continued to look at the army medic's chest. Her hazel eyes were swimming with mirth and unashamed desire. Bernie cleared her throat, finally gaining back Serena's attention. Blushing slightly, the doctor raised her eye-line to look at Bernie.

"I am sorry about this. You probably weren't planning to be run over by a crazed trolley maniac today."

"Indeed I wasn't, but I'm glad I did! I think you owe me some olives by the way." Bernie cheekily replied, garnering a big smile from the woman next to her.

"I certainly do. Shiraz and olives; what a pairing! Come on, I'll let you choose what olives you'd like if you're lucky..." And with that, the two women began to slowly walk down the middle aisle. Serena's hand had somehow found its way back onto Bernie's wrist. As they continued to walk, Bernie moved her wrist so their forearms were linked. Both women couldn't hide their smiles and happiness; from the back, the pair looked like a blissful couple. In some respects, that's exactly what they were.

Walking down the aisle, Bernie's free hand rubbed her lower back. "I think your trolley has done my back in again." She murmured to the brunette beside her.

"Another massage will surely cure that?" Serena replied, silently wishing for another excuse to touch the army medic.

"Fingers crossed..."


	2. Fruit Cake?

With their infamous juddering, the main doors to Holby City Hospital reception opened, letting out an outpatient. Gusts of warm, evening air blew in through the hospital, splaying Bernie Wolfe's halo of golden hair in every direction as she waited in the Pulses coffee line. In her arms was a large, shining tin. The army medic kept tapping her foot impatiently and checking her black leather watch; she was completely bored of waiting in the seemingly infinite coffee line. _Every minute spent waiting for coffee is a minute not spent with Serena._

"Oh come on people...I've got somewhere to be!" Bernie growled irritably. Her moans garnered a few glances from other people in the queue, presumably relatives visiting patients in Holby. Shifting her legs and repeatedly crossing and uncrossing her arms over her large tin, the blonde was relieved when she finally reached the front of the queue.

"Hello, yes. Two black coffees, one with no foam please." Having repeated that exact coffee order many times in the past, Bernie said it easily and without thinking. Thanking the barista, she placed the two cups of steaming coffee on top of her tin and made her way to the lift, grabbing two sachets of brown sugar and a stirrer on the way.

Serena Campbell had experienced a quiet evening so far. The general surgeon was an hour into her night shift and had done the rounds for the hour; she was currently sitting in her dimly lit office, completing some left over paperwork and basking in the very enjoyable (and rare) silence on AAU. Three sharp knocks at the door caused Serena to look up to the entrance of her office. A wide smile played on her lips as she saw the person entering. Serena couldn't help but notice how the amber evening light lit up Bernie Wolfe's figure and made it look like she was positively shining.

"Bernie! What a surprise. Here, let me help you." Serena exclaimed, getting up and quickly removing the coffee cups that were balancing precariously on Bernie's tin.

"Thanks. The one on the right is yours – just how you like it. Think fast." Bernie said, her baritone voice resonating through the office. Closing the door, she threw two sachets of brown sugar and a wooden stirrer to Serena, of which she caught with ease.

"Black with no foam. As always, you remembered. Thank you Bern." Serena mumbled, busy mixing brown sugar into her steaming cup of coffee. But the compliment wasn't missed on the army medic and she a faint blush danced across her cheeks.

"No problem! Anything for the mighty Ms. Campbell." Bernie quipped, a smile playing on her lips as she sat down in her desk chair. The two women were currently sharing an office in AAU, with their desks facing each other. Serena was glad of Bernie's company and unwavering kindness, whereas Bernie was glad for the very attractive view Serena provided.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Bernie suddenly lifted her head up from behind her coffee cup.

"I almost forgot! I made us a cake." Getting up, Bernie opened the tin on the desk and offered it to the brunette doctor. The word 'us' made Serena's heart swell and her stomach quickened in its back flips.

Peering into the tin, Serena took out a slice of fruit cake. It was slightly blackened and felt very dry, but Serena couldn't help but be very grateful for the effort the army medic had made.

Bernie cleared her throat. With a slight blush lingering on her cheeks, the blonde watched as Serena examined her slice of cake – she couldn't help but notice how hesitant the brunette looked.

"I made it last night. I remembered that you hate sultanas but love walnuts so I changed the recipe slightly. I also added extra glacé cherries." Bernie murmured, grabbing herself a slice of cake as well.

"Oh Bern you are too sweet. Thank you!" Serena replied, smiling her biggest grin at the bashful army medic. The brunette couldn't believe how thoughtful and kind Bernie was; the fact that she remembered all these small things about her made Serena feel loved and even more thankful for Bernie's presence. No one cared about Serena like Bernie did. To be honest, the cake was absolutely disgusting. It tasted like charcoal and the texture was drier than the Sahara desert. Both the huge lumps of walnut and sticky glacé cherries didn't help add to the cake's appeal. But, with a smile on her lips, Serena continued to eat the cake purely to save Bernie's feelings from being hurt, even as it concreted itself to the roof of her mouth.

"Serena stop already!" Bernie laughed, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. She shook her head – one bite of the cake had told her how revolting it was, and she had put it down a long time ago. Ever since, she'd watched the brunette opposite her eating the cake and trying to keep the grimace of her attractive face.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad-"

"My God, that is an understatement. It is terrible, although I love that you're trying to pretend it's nice!" Bernie responded, a smile lighting up her face.

"Fair point. Nevertheless, I appreciate the sentiment."

"And it was my pleasure to bake it for you." Tilting her head slightly to the side, Bernie reconsidered her statement. "Well actually it wasn't a pleasure. More of a nightmare if I'm being truthful; I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a domestic goddess!"

"I think you'd better leave the baking to Nigella and stick to trauma surgeries and operating tanks from now on!" Serena quipped cheekily, smiling at the already laughing army medic.


	3. Stargazing

**I know that this is quite a long one-shot but once I started writing I couldn't stop! :)**

* * *

Determination in her stride, Bernie Wolfe walked up to the AAU nurse's station. In her arms she was cradling a large stack of paperwork that she had rather grimly discovered on her desk earlier that evening. The army medic was desperately trying to find Serena, planning to beg her to help with the mountain of paperwork she had still to do. But, as ever, the deputy CEO was remaining elusive when Bernie needed her most.  
"Have you seen Serena anywhere?" Bernie asked Raf, putting the files down on his desk. The Scottish doctor was intensely studying one of his patient's recent MRI scans; looking up, he shook his head.  
"I haven't seen in her in ages actually. Last time I saw her, she was walking upstairs." Raf replied with a smile. He'd taken quite a liking to the army medic - she was skilled, professional and seemed to make Serena happier than he'd seen her in a very long time. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for loud fits of laughter to erupt between the two women inside the consultants office.  
"Okay, I'll go see if I can find her. I'll be back for these." The blonde distractedly gestured to the haphazardly stacked pile of papers on the nurse's station, before walking off towards the AAU doors. Having had to complete minimal amounts of paperwork in the army, Bernie still wasn't used to the amount of pen pushing involved in the NHS - the only person that would get her through the burden of filling out forms was Serena. With the brunette consultant by her side, Bernie knew she'd catch up quickly and with an inevitable smile on her face.

 _She's not on AAU, Keller, Darwin, the ED or in the ITU. I know she's not in theatre and no-one has seen her...where the hell is Serena?_ Bernie had been wandering around Holby Hospital for at least half an hour now, still no closer to finding the brunette consultant. A strange sense of nervousness and worry had spread through Bernie's body - _is she okay? Is she hurt?_ With every second that passed without the army medic finding Serena, she became a little more frantic. Thigh muscles aching, the army medic continued with her sense of urgency, becoming more desperate to find Serena as the seconds ticked by. Her heart raced faster and faster as she climbed the stairwell leading to the roof. Bernie was trying to ignore the fact that it was very unlikely that Serena would be found in the building at all, let alone on the roof.  
Pushing open the unlocked fire door, pale moonlight streamed into the dark stairwell. The familiar tone of Serena Campbell's voice rang through the air, alerting the army medic to her presence on the roof. An unexpected sigh of relief rose from the blonde's chest. It felt strange to be that worried about someone; but when it was Serena, Bernie simply couldn't stop herself. Heart still sounding like a thunderstorm, Bernie sat down on the edge of concrete steps on the roof. There was a slight, cool breeze in the air, splaying her blonde curls.

"Yes. I know Jason." Serena spoke into her mobile phone, exasperation clear in her tone. Head resting on her hand, Bernie decided it was wisest to wait for Serena's phone call to end before interrupting her; the best chance the army medic had of persuading Serena to help her with her paperwork was to wait until she was in a ...better mood.  
"What time is chess club?" Serena spoke, pausing to hear Jason's reply.  
"Look, the ball's in your court; if you want to go, I'm not going to stop-"  
"It's just a saying Jason. I'm not actually talking about tennis."  
"No, go. I certainly don't want you to miss out. See your friends, I'll be fine."  
"Jason, how many times? I'm fine at home on my own! I'm sure I can find some Shiraz with my name on..." Upon hearing this, Bernie laughed softly to herself. The blonde made a mental note to ask Serena out for some Shiraz at her favourite bar after their next shift together. Last time they'd gone to Albie's together Serena had ordered a large Shiraz for herself and a double whiskey for Bernie - clearly, she already knew the army medic too well. A smile played on the blonde's lips as she reminisced; it made her so happy whenever Serena remembered small details such as her favourite drink. Some days, Serena couldn't remember the name of locum nurses but she would always remember small details about Bernie, like how she liked her coffee or how she liked to work in the office with the blinds closed.  
"Yes. See you then. Goodbye Jason." With a final goodbye, the brunette consultant hung up the phone. Sighing, she walked over to the metallic railings and looked out pensively into the evening sky.  
Bernie cleared her throat, causing a shocked Serena to turn her way.  
"Jesus Christ Bernie! Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack? What the hell are you doing just sitting there?" Serena shouted across the roof, her bewilderment evident in her raised eyebrows. Bernie quickly got up with a small smile on her face and walked over to the brunette consultant, draping her arms over the railings and looking at Serena.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I came up here to try and find you, but you were on the phone and I didn't think it wise to interrupt." Bernie murmured apologetically, wringing her elegant hands.  
"Oh. Okay. Why were you looking for me?" Serena asked suspiciously. An all-too-common mischievous glint was playing in Bernie's hazel eyes; clearly she had come to ask Serena for something.  
"No reason in particular. I hadn't seen you in a while and was wondering where you had got to; I couldn't find you anywhere!" Bernie replied. The blonde had decided against asking Serena to help with her paperwork at that exact moment in time. Revisiting the chaos of the unruly AAU seemed a poor choice in comparison to removing with the brunette. Bernie's heart was begging for her to stay a little longer on the roof with Serena. Just the two of them. Suddenly, a shiver ran down the army medic's spine, causing her to reflexively wrap her arms around herself.  
"Cold?" Serena asked intuitively. Upon seeing Bernie's small nod, the brunette moved towards the railings and pressed her body into the army medic's side. Serena rested her suddenly heavy head lightly on Bernie's shoulder and looked up into the grey sky. Currently the sky was in the phase between the sunset and complete darkness. Purple bruises dotted the skyline, blushing against the dark silhouette of the hospital. Hazel eyes tracing the skyline, Bernie's gaze finally landed on the day-dreaming head on her shoulder.  
"So what are you doing up on the roof?" Bernie's curiosity had been piqued by finding the consultant in such an usual and isolated place, especially during a shift.  
"Well apart from the obvious phone call to Jason, I'm really here to be alone." Serena whispered. "When the chaos of AAU becomes somewhat overwhelming, I enjoy coming up here to just get some bloody peace and quiet. I'm the deputy CEO for crying out loud - if I want a break, I'll take one!"  
"Okay okay!" Bernie laughed, holding up her hands in mock surrender.  
"Forgive my brashness. I'm feeling quite...stressed out at the moment." Serena mumbled hopelessly, a faint trace of a blush dancing across her pale cheeks. Softly, the blonde rested her hand on Serena's forearm. She was well accustomed to drowning in stress and could hear the tenseness in the brunette's voice. "With Jason's demanding schedule, the data leak and my seemingly endless budget meetings, alongside my normal duties, I feel like I have no room to breathe. There's only so much I can do Bern." Closing her eyes, the brunette paused to finally inhale. Cold air hit her lungs like a bulldozer?.  
"I know. I know Serena." The blonde whispered, softly stroking the brunette's bare arm. Her heart ached upon hearing the sadness in Serena's voice. "What can I do?" Bernie asked, wanting to help. Desperate to help. How often has she helped me?  
"I don't know. I feel like I'm being stupid; all the problems people have and I'm moaning because I have too much work and have eaten too many microwave meals for one. Ridiculous." Serena frowned, shaking her head slightly against the army medic's shoulder. Heartbeat shallow and slow, she looked up into the brooding sky; despite the stress and tension that was currently upon her, Serena felt calm in Bernie's presence.  
"It's anything but ridiculous Serena. If it causes you stress or to be miserable then it most certainly is important. Just because someone out there has more problems than you, it doesn't make your sadness any less invalid." Bernie replied, her deep voice loud against the silent air. Her left arm, having moved from the chilly railings, wrapped around Serena's warm body and brought the two women even closer together. As she wound her fingers through the brunette's short hair her brain was still thinking about Serena's current predicament.  
"Okay. Jason's out playing chess at the moment, so there's nothing to worry about there. Hanssen, along with the tabloids, seem to have moved on since the data leak. I know for a fact you have no more budget meetings for the next week. It sounds to me like, for at least the next few hours, you can relax." Bernie spoke comfortingly. If being in the army had taught her anything, it was to take each day as it comes. Thinking about the bigger picture and far into the future can easily overwhelm the strongest of people. "By focusing on the smaller problems in the present it is easier to feel less stressed and more on top of things. So next time you feel like you need to come out here because it's all getting too much, come talk to me first."  
"Yes, yes. You're right. It's so easy to feel consumed by the negatives, when in fact I suppose many of them can easily be put right. Thankyou Bern; I really do not know what I did before you came to Holby. Honest to God, I haven't felt this much weight lifted off my chest in a long time."  
"It's my pleasure to be of assistance Ms Campbell. Next time, invite me round and we can share a microwave meal for two alongside a bottle of Shiraz."  
"I certainly will." Serena's grin lit up her whole face. "Should we go back to AAU?"  
"No, not yet. Just a few more minutes; it's so wonderful out here." Bernie sighed, still absentmindedly twirling Serena's hair around her elegant fingers.  
As Serena nuzzled her head deeper into the crook of the warm army medic's shoulder, Bernie looked down at the doctor.  
Bourbon eyes studded with the stars, Serena was gazing deep into the sky. Bernie's eye-line continued to rove over the brunette's face. Intensely, the army medic continued to study Serena like she was a Picasso's last piece. Creases at the corners of her eyes, tell-take signs of many times spent laughing the night away. Perfectly shaped lips, pink and rouged with a sharp Cupid's bow. Straight and unbelievably cute nose, dotted with almost invisible freckles. Deep laughter lines curved around her mouth, reminiscent of many past smiles. There was nothing about Serena, no feature of the brunette doctor, that didn't completely enthral Bernie.  
Both women were abruptly woken out of their blissful trance by the arrival of an ambulance at the hospital. Wailing sirens pierced the air, shattering the previous silence and reminding the women that their shifts weren't yet over. Raising her head from the pillow of Bernie's shoulder, Serwna looked at the army medic, sighed with a small smile and began walking towards the fire exit. Bernie followed suit and, linking arms wth the brunette, slowly walked towards the door. Knowing for well that pandemonium and noise awaited them on AAU, both women were grateful for their moment of peace together.

Their slow walk was interrupted by Bernie. "By the way, I told a lie; I was actually looking for you to ask you to help me with my overflowing stack of paperwork, most of which is largely overdue..." She whispered, unable to lie any longer.  
"I knew it!" Serena shouted triumphantly. Rolling her eyes, she continued walking. "I know you better than you think Ms Wolfe."

"It would indeed seem that way." Bernie smiled, shaking her head slightly. _Next time I need to remember that Serena can read me like a book._

"And of course I'll help you. Lead the way Major." Serena grinned, following Bernie into the darkened stairwell.


	4. Hotel

_Fuck it. I may as well sleep here; it's not like anyone will notice..._

With a heavy head and drooping eyelids, Bernie Wolfe finally gave in to her overwhelming fatigue. For the past week or so she had been sleeping terribly; the bed at the hotel was far too soft and covers too hot. Although she thought that army life had made her better at sleeping anywhere, the dark circles under her eyes protested adamantly that this was not the case. Unruly springs in the mattress had injured her already weak back. In her current position, reclining slightly on the padded office chair, her back was comfortable and the army medic simply couldn't face going back to her bleak, lonely hotel room.  
Brown, leather brogues strewn over the carpet, the army medic's shoeless feet were resting on her desk. They were nestled amongst huge piles of mess that were currently calling Bernie's desk home. Perhaps 'mess' was an understatement. Discarded coffee cups, miscellaneous forms and half-eaten apple cores towered high above the wooden desk. A clearly inadequate bin was overflowing with rubbish. When Bernie was in the army, she hadn't the choice or time to be messy. But now that she hadn't a Corporal keeping her in line, the army medic's naturally messy side was clear for everyone to see. In comparison, the other side of the office was spotless. Tidily stacked papers and a gleaming work surface; what Bernie lacked in housekeeping skills, Serena made up for. The two women were complete opposites in some respects, but in many ways they were exactly the same - they both were skilled surgeons, witty, smart and could never say no to a glass of Shiraz. Sighing, Bernie shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. An empty sandwich packet fell of the side of the desk. Arms crossed protectively around her middle, the army medic fell into a happy sleep, encouraged by the silent and calm night shift in AAU.

Around two blissfully uninterrupted hours flew by. At that time, Serena Campbell arrived at the hospital for the start of her shift, briefly stopping at Pulses for a much-needed caffeine boost. Walking onto the AAU ward, the brunette immediately became suspicious. Despite the late hours, she was sure that the gossiping nurses in the corner of the ward still had something more constructive they could've been doing. With one of her signature glares, the gaggle of nurses (known collectively as the 'rumour mill') quickly dispersed. Looking around, Serena noticed a lack of leadership on the ward - where was Bernie? Having recalled the shift schedule in her mind, Serena was definitely sure that Bernie was due to be on shift tonight. Noticing the narrow lines of light coming from the consultant's office - she always did like the blinds closed - Serena assumed the army medic was (finally) tackling the huge mountain of paperwork she had yet to compete.  
Hand turning the doorknob, Serena poked her head into the dimly lit office. She wanted to say hello, put down her coat and give Bernie her coffee, but didn't want to interrupt or (God forbid) stop Bernie if she really was catching up on her paperwork backlog.

Serena's gaze travelled to Bernie's feet on the desk...to her distinct lack of action...to her clearly sleeping face. A smile played on the brunette's lips. Shaking her head with astonishment, Serena softly closed the door and leant back against the frame, hands still full with the hot coffee cups. Still smiling, the doctor observed the sound asleep blonde sitting in front of her. The slow rise and fall of Bernie's maroon blouse as she softly snored. Creases around her closed eyes that told of peace and contentment. Vibrant cheeks flushed with warmth. Shining, blonde curls spread haphazardly on the chair. Pink lips curved ever-slightly into a smile; even in sleep, the army medic managed to seem somewhat smug. _And adorable._

But the brunette couldn't admire how beautiful she looked asleep forever. Unfortunately, Serena also couldn't let Bernie stay asleep (although she wished she could). Knowing the amount of paperwork the blonde had to complete, Serena reckoned it'd be best to wake up Bernie. She also reasoned that Hanssen wouldn't be best pleased if he walked in here to find the army medic sound asleep.

"Bernie. Bern wake up." Serena whispered. She put down the coffee cups and began to gently shake the army medic. Gripping Bernie's surprising large right bicep _(oh she definitely let me win that arm wrestle)_ , Serena continued to rock the army medic until she finally woke up from her deep slumber.

"W-what the hell? Serena?" Bernie's voice was deeper than ever, croaky and laden down with sleep.  
"Bern, it's me. You fell asleep in our office!" Serena giggled. Upon seeing Bernie look curiously around the room, the brunette laughed harder.  
"Hmm...indeed I did. How embarrassing!" Bernie mumbled, flushed cheeks giving away her humiliation.  
"Don't worry about it Bern, I've lost count of the times I've fallen asleep in here." Serena pushed a coffee cup towards the groggy blonde, "I brought you coffee - black, two sugars - to hopefully help you stay awake."  
"Thanks; it looks like I need it!"  
Serena took her own cup and sat down in her chair. Having taken a few gulps of the piping hot coffee, Serena turned to fully face the still sleepy army medic.  
"Aren't you sleeping well at the hotel?"  
"Heaven knows I'm trying my best. I suppose hotel rooms aren't really good for me...or my back." Bernie replied, hands wrapped around the enticing warmth of the cardboard cup. Ribbons of steam danced in the air.  
"Back still giving you grief?" Serena's asked, unable to hide the concern in her tone. Upon seeing Bernie give a small, resigned nod, the brunette continued. "My living room, although not a 4 star hotel, has a comfy couch that you're always welcome to. Jason loves you and I'd appreciate a drinking buddy - next time you need some proper rest, I'd be happy to accommodate you!" Serena offered, hope glimmering in her eyes.  
"Thankyou. It's much appreciated." Bernie looked up and smiled widely. She was full of appreciation, gratefulness and...well love towards Serena. Never had she met a woman with such a large and unfaltering heart.  
"No problem. Anyway-" Serena gestured to the mess of paperwork lying next to Bernie's keyboard, eyes holding a cheeky glint. "-you have a lot to be getting on with."  
"Is there any way we could make that 'you' a 'we'?" Bernie pleaded, slightly grimacing as she contemplated the inordinate amount of pen-pushing she'd have to complete in the next few hours. With her tinkering laugh filling the office, Serena shook her head and grabbed a handful of Bernie's forms.

 _She truly is a blessing._


	5. Breakfast At Pulses

**Saw a prompt for this on tumblr & I just had to write it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Morning. I'll have a flat white, two chocolate muffins, an apple and-" Serena paused for breath as her eyes roamed the counter, her large order leaving the barista struggling to keep up. "Oh and a pain au raisin please."

"Soaking up last night's Shiraz by any chance?" Bernie quipped from behind the doctor. Turning around to face the blonde, Serena gave a wide grin. Butterflies awoke from their slumber and began fluttering around Serena's stomach - the inevitable response to her being around the army medic. _I didn't know she was working this shift, but I'm definitely not one to complain..._ A previously mundane morning had suddenly become infinitely more exciting.

"You know me too well. Perhaps I had a few too many last night.."

"Correction: You drank the whole bottle!"

"Hmm...You're playing with fire Ms Wolfe." Serena cautioned, glee in her tone. "Anyways, I'll pay for her order as well." Serena nodded to the barista, motioning slightly at the blonde behind her. Bernie's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Hey, I'll just have a black coffee please." Bernie ordered, leaning slightly over the counter and flashing a disarming smile at the woman.

Upon receiving their order, the two doctors went to sit down; Bernie made sure to grab two sachets of brown sugar and a stirrer.

"Thanks for this by the way." Bernie smiled across the table at the brunette doctor, who was already devouring a muffin. Having noticed Serena's preoccupation with her breakfast, the blonde poured both sugar sachets into her coffee and stirred. Serena blushed slightly as she watched the army medic - _she knows exactly how I like it. As always, she will never fail to remember the finest details._ A deep ache pooled in Serena's chest; no-one had ever made her feel the way Bernie did. No-one had ever cared as much as Bernie had. Within the relatively small time that they'd known eachother, Serena had grown to appreciate Bernie above anyone else. Painfully aware of her private and proud nature, Serena was surprised but undeniably happy that Bernie had seen past the professional front she usually put up. For once, someone saw the woman behind the politics and reputation - Bernie saw the person with a beating, hurting heart, not an impenetrable board member.

"Anytime. I feel like I spend all of my savings at Pulses!" Serena replied, her response muffled by muffin and earning a deep laugh from the blonde. A breath hitched stubbornly in Serena's throat upon hearing the husky, rough laugh rumble through the cafe. _Oh for Heaven's sake woman, pull yourself together!_ With a slight shake of the head, the brunette snapped back into reality. "I-Is that all you're having for breakfast?"

"I'll live without breakfast. I know it's the most important meal of the day and all that, but I barely wake up on time let alone eat in the morning as well.." Bernie replied, taking a long sip of her swirling, dark coffee. She sighed as the bitter liquid scorched the back of her throat, drawing a comfortable warmth into her bones. Caffeine slowly began to swim through her veins, finally waking up her previously sluggish brain. Nerves buzzed alive.

"Nonsense. Here, have my pain au raisin." Serena offered the golden pastry to the woman opposite, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks. I suppose I am a little hungry-"

"Exactly! And I need to know that you aren't going to faint on me in surgery." Serena cheekily raised an eyebrow, gaining another laugh from Bernie. In turn, this caused the chasm in her chest to widen, threatening to flood at any moment. _Jesus Christ. I can't react like this every time she laughs!_

Elegant hands swiftly pulled apart the flaky pastry. Within minutes Bernie had eaten the whole thing. Taking a few large gulps of her still-steaming coffee, she finally looked up at the brunette (of whom was still engrossed in her muffin). Clear, hazel eyes roaming over the brunette's features, Bernie couldn't help but smile. She had barely had time to brush her hair this morning; Serena's slick, shiny hair was a stark comparison. As always, Serena was the epitome of a professional, stylish woman. Looking deep into her glimmering hazel eyes, Bernie's pink lips continued to curve into a smile as she watched the way Serena ate. Like a bird. Delicate, elegant and beautiful. Her gaze fell upon the brunette's other features: her sharp, pronounced cheekbones highlighted by the morning sunlight. The dainty necklace draped across her sculptured collarbones. A fragile, skeletal frame betrayed by her powerful and passionate nature. Effortlessly beautiful. _Serena Campbell a.k.a honestly the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on._ Bernie's bones were filled with something far more powerful than caffeine. Love. She adored, loved and cared for Serena like never before. Despite Bernie's bold and decisive nature, she just couldn't decide what to do. For the life of her the blonde couldn't choose whether to live in constant knowledge that she was in love with Serena but not tell her, or tell her but risk ruining both their friendship and her own professional reputation. _What was it Dom told me? I'll never know what could happen if I'm not bold._

Hands jealously guarding her coffee cup, Bernie checked her watch.

"Our shift started ten minutes ago - are you ready?" Bernie asked. It actually pained her to suggest leaving the brunette's company; if she had it her way, they'd remain sitting in Pulses, chatting and letting the world go by, forever. Alas, the NHS was calling and she knew Serena wasn't one to ignore it.

"Most certainly. Lead the way Ms Wolfe." Serena replied, standing up and brusquely throwing away their empty coffee cups and wrappers.

The two women walked to the lift, their arms linked. Beams lit up both of their faces. Every time Bernie glanced down at the happy brunette her heart melted a little more. Waves of happiness radiated off both women and filled the lift, making the dull morning just a little bit brighter.


	6. Petrichor

**Another long one-shot! Kinda got carried away with the description but oh well, it is by far my favourite thing to write! Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

Closing her eyes, the woman tipped her head up to the sky. Rain danced in the humid air. Shimmering, damp blonde curls hung from her head like stretched springs. Droplets kissed her porcelain skin, drawing away warmth with every touch. Soon enough she was colder than ice; even then, she refused to give in and gain some respite from the heavy rainfall. And so she continued her journey towards the train station, an aura of mystery surrounding her like a fortress. Heart pumping, a smile pulled on her pink lips, betraying her happiness and complete bliss. Onlookers had no idea why she insisted on standing, with no umbrella or cover, in the middle of a huge downpour (and even with a smile on her face). But it was certainly clear for everyone to see that the blonde, solitary figure slowly walking down the street was in a passionate love affair with rain. She loved everything about it. Petrichor: the smell of dust after rain. Electric atmospheres preluding a downpour; somehow, nature manages to warn people of the impending rain, although many choose not to listen. Dark, circling clouds bruising the otherwise clear sky. _Heaven_. Everything about rain was exciting and perhaps slightly foreign to the blonde; as a consequence, she not only admired, but revelled in any spouts of wet weather that came to Wyvern.

Although she loved the rain with all her heart, this adoration was most certainly unrequited. Droplets of cold water plastered her hair to her forehead and trickled down her sleeves, infiltrating her dry inner clothes. Rivers of mascara had long run through the valleys of her sculptured face. As always, the sheer power of nature never failed to astonish her. Within a matter of minutes, the clouds had produced a perfectly natural and efficient cleanser - there was no feeling more pure than that of washing in the rain. Her previous life in the army had leant her to dry, arid conditions in places all over Afghanistan; as a result, she treasured any wet weather. Back in the desert, the heat constantly threatened to suffocate her, stripping her of the little oxygen and moisture present in the harsh conditions. Rain was nothing if not a miracle. Tipping her head back further, rapid droplets pelted her skin, causing it to sting slightly. Unrequited love indeed. Goosebumps involuntarily rose all along her skin - by now, the woman had become undeniably frozen. Chills from the weather seeped into her bones, soaking into her skeleton and sending a shiver down her spine.

Finally, the rainfall began to slow until it had ceased. The woman's heart began pumping at a normal pace as the rain abated. With moisture still in the air, streams of water ran down the pavements. Boats of leaves and twigs sailed down the flumes, dodging the perilous drains. Soon enough, as a consequence of the now powerful sunshine, only a few puddles remained as memoirs of the previous downpour. Head still tipped back, she basked in the sunlight, allowing it to dry her hair and clothes. In the distance, a rainbow began to glimmer in the blue sky; more proof that nature was far more powerful than anything else. Humans cannot hope to ever control not predict Mother Nature - she does what she wants, when she wants. Hints of colour arced across the sky, gracefully symbolising the end of the cleansing. For now, there would be no more rain.

"Bernie!" A shout came from across the road. Car honks closely followed. Still no reaction. "Bernie!" A beautiful, brunette doctor leant out of her car window, insistent on making her voice heard. "BERNIE!"

Finally, a response. The blonde woman, her curls still damp, sharply turned her head to face the source of the shouting. She had been focused on reaching her train on time; tunnel vision had prevented her from hearing the shouts, until now. A smile lit up her face, reaching from ear to ear and filling her hazel eyes with undeniable happiness.

"Hey Serena!" Bernie replied. Unlike Serena's light voice, her deep and husky tone easily travelled across the distance between them. Still smiling, the blonde began walking back to Serena's small car. Watching Bernie strut towards her caused an involuntary gasp to escape Serena's parted lips. Her eyes lingered on the sunlight reflecting off Bernie's golden curls. _As if she doesn't look beautiful enough, she has to go and unwittingly look like a fucking angel. Just my luck._ As always, Serena found her thoughts preoccupied by only Bernie. Her eyesight flitted across Bernie's soft lips, still arced in a graceful smile. _I wonder if they feel as soft as they look. I have never seen anyone, let alone a man, with more beautiful lips than her. As a matter of fact, I have never seen anyone more perfect than her. Full stop._

"Hello! I thought you'd like a lift-" Serena looked up to see the blonde who was, as always, struggling to open the car door. Tanks may've been her forte, but cars certainly weren't. Suddenly, a breath hitched in Serena's throat as she saw how wet the army medic was. "Good grief Bern! Why on Earth are you so wet?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, there was a rather large downpour around 30 seconds ago?" Bernie replied, an incredulous edge to her tone and cheekiness glimmering in her eyes.

"Of course I noticed!" Serena scoffed, running her hand over Bernie's damp overcoat and ignoring the blush now burning on her cheeks. "But any sensible person would've put an umbrella up!"

"Well I don't have one. Anyways, I love the rain."

"As do I. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take my chances with hypothermia to experience it first hand!"

"I'll happily risk it to stand in the middle of a rainfall. I'll admit it's a bit strange, but it's just the way I am." Bernie replied, smiling as she gazed past the windscreen wipers. Serena, head still shaking, began to drive down the road. She roughly knew the way to the blonde's hotel, having had driven her home several times before. Sometimes Bernie was too proud and stubborn to accept a lift, arguing that it would cause Serena an inconvenience and it'd be much easier for her to get the train home. _Thank God she didn't argue this time.._

"So, Ms Wolfe, why do you like the rain so very much?" Serena asked, both sarcasm and curiosity seeping into her tone and breaking the comfortable silence between them. Upon hearing Serena call her 'Ms Wolfe', Bernie's heart began pumping even faster. Just getting into such a confined space with the brunette had caused noticeable palpitations; the use of this nickname had most definitely sent her heart into tachycardia. _For God's sake woman!_ Bernie gave a small sigh as she tried to focus on Serena's question. But all she could think about was how the car smelt like Serena - deep Shiraz, cinnamon and rain. _Oh how she smells of rain. How funny; the smell I love most in the world belongs to the woman I love most. Hey! Focus on the bloody question!_ Once again, the army medic's thoughts refused to obey. Her eyeline traveled down to Serena's hand gripping the gearstick. Pale knuckles, manicured nails, elegant fingers. _How the fuck do I find even her hands attractive? Is there any aspect of her that I'm not in love with?_ Bernie questioned herself, her gaze now moving up to Serena's face. Every feature was in perfect accordance: pronounced cheekbones, sharp eyebrows, beautifully red and slightly pouted lips. _Very kissable lips. Oh dear._ The army medic felt like she was being pulled under by a riptide. She was powerless and defenceless against these emotions she felt for Serena, of which were constantly threatening to overwhelm her and pull her deeper underwater. Bernie wanted to tell Serena how she felt more than anything in the world; and yet there was still something holding her back. _Perhaps it's the fear I'll be rejected_. _Or, worse still, that she'll actually reciprocate my feelings. Imagine if she felt this way for me. It would only make matters worse. Not only would it give me even more motivation to kiss her, but it would definitely lead to hurt. Eventually I know I'd mess up and break her heart. Deep down, Serena is more fragile than a China doll; I could never risk causing her any kind of pain. And that is why I can't tell her how I am head over heels in love with her._

"Bern?"

"I-oh. Sorry, I was deep in thought.." Bernie flashed Serena a small smile, accompanied by a shrug. Inside, the blonde was begging her eyes to not betray her true sadness. "I love the rain because it's amazing. In Afganistan any weather that wasn't blazing sunlight, let alone rain, was a rarity to be celebrated. I suppose that now I'm back in Britain I can truly appreciate how powerful and undervalued rain really is. And it is absolutely beautiful." _Just like you._

"Irrefutable logic Bern. I like the rain; hearing it on my windows at night is the most comforting sound in the world. Next time, call me and I'll bring an umbrella!" Serena gushed, earning a deep laugh from Bernie. A deep ache pooled in the brunette's chest upon hearing Bernie's laugh fill the car.

"Certainly Ms Campbell. Anyways, my hotel is at the end of this road." Bernie replied, gesturing vaguely with a wave of her hand.

"I know, I remember the way from last time. Do you know how long you'll be staying in the hotel?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I do know that I can't stay there for much longer; Marcus seems to currently have autonomy over our savings and a four-star hotel room is certainly making a dent in the money I have left. Perhaps this week I'll have to relocate to a motel." Bernie mumbled, a faint blush on her cheeks betraying her embarrassment. Anger built up inside her, threading to cause a flood. "It's ludicrous. I work away for ten years and return to hardly enough money to pay my hotel bills. How dare he do this to me? How dare he-"

"Look Bern. I know you're upset and angry. Trust me, I really do understand. So I propose you come and stay with me after you've ended your stay here." Serena asked (yet it sounded much more like an order) as she parked in the hotel car park. Her set brow and smile hinted at the brunette's infamous stubbornness - she wasn't going to accept 'no' for an answer. _Could I be any more obvious and desperate for Bernie to stay?_

"Oh no I couldn't possibl-"

"I must insist. With Jason staying in the spare room and Elinor gone, both her room and my couch are completely free. It would be nice to have some company of my own age around the house."

"Well...I cannot say no to that!" Bernie joked, unclicking her seatbelt. Turning to face the smiling brunette, the army medic grasped Serena's hands. Tension in the air twisted like a knife. Suddenly the car felt hotter than a furnace. "Thank you. For everything." The blonde murmured, her voice quiet and husky. With this, she lightly kissed Serena on the cheek, turned around and got out of the car.

"Y-you're very welcome." Serena whispered to an empty car. She dreamily waved at the retreating blonde, before starting the car. Absentmindedly humming, she couldn't ward off the huge smile on her face. Wildfire spread on her skin where Bernie had kissed her. The brunette's hands were still tingling where the army medic had held them. _That perfect woman...will soon be living in my house. How the hell did I get so lucky?_


	7. Cold?

**Hey all! I changed it up a bit in this chapter & used line breaks to separate mini-scenes / moments. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Various woollen scarves looped around her neck, Bernie walked into the hospital. Bitter breezes bit at her exposed ankles. Hugging herself tightly, the blonde was shivering and couldn't fight off the cold seeping into her bones. Even her thickest, warmest coat did little to keep her warm. Goosebumps rippled across her pale skin. After all, today was the coldest day of the the year so far; the BBC weather report said it was around -4°C air temperature. Furthermore, according to the weather lady, the abysmal weather wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. _Great. It was never this bloody cold in Afghanistan!_

Teeth still chattering, the army medic slowly approached the counter of Pulses.

"H-hi. Black coffee p-please." Nodding to the barista, Bernie refused to uncross her arms, vainly attempting to keep some warmth inside her body. Quickly paying and grabbing her coffee, the doctor made her way to AAU. Elegant hands curled greedily around the coffee cup, eager to guard the radiating heat.

Having entered the office, Bernie sighed and sat down at her desk. Despite having finished her coffee, the blonde was still absolutely freezing and consequently refused to remove any of her outerwear (even her scarves). Staring dejectedly at the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk, the blonde absentmindedly looked out onto AAU. Having lost their source of heat, her hands began tingling and quickly regressed into their freezing, red state. She furiously rubbed her hands together, teeth still refusing to stop their chattering. Sharp chills bit into her toes, into her skin. Unable to think straight, the surgeon wrapped her coat tighter around her torso and huddled in a small ball.

* * *

"Bern? You okay?" Serena asked, her voice loud against the silence and startling the blonde. The brunette stood in the doorway, her eyebrows creased in worry. Having entered the ward and immediately seeing the army medic squeezed into up a tiny ball, her head dipped, Serena couldn't help but be concerned. Reluctantly straightening out her body and removing her arms from around her waist, Bernie looked up to meet Serena's relentless gaze.

"Y-yes. I'm fine, just a bit cold. I'm still not u-used to the British weather!" Bernie replied, internally grimacing as her whole body continued to visibly tremble.

Serena hesitantly reached out for the army medic's hand. As soon as her manicured fingers touched Bernie's frozen skin, Serena gave an involuntary gasp.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Bern! You're freezing!" Serena gasped, eyebrows raised in shock. _How could someone possibly be this cold?_

"I know. I tried warming myself up but my body isn't having any of it."

Without warning, Serena bent down and hugged the miserable army medic. Pale arms wrapping round Bernie's waist, Serena pulled the blonde up so that she was standing. With this, the smaller brunette pressed her body against Bernie's and nestled her head under her chin. The army medic tightened her lean, long arms holding onto Serena's back, refusing to let go just yet. Although Serena had begun the hug to help warm Bernie up, she now didn't want to let go for reasons of her own. Everything about the two women: how their bodies fit together, how Serena's height was just below Bernie's, how naturally the blonde's arms rested against the small of Serena's back, was perfect. Leaning deeper into the hug, Serena thanked the surge of courage she'd just experienced. Finally, warmth seeped into the army medic's body, singeing her skin and sending a shiver down her spine. All the coffee and scarves in the world couldn't compete with the warmth in this feeling. Happiness pooled in Bernie's chest.

* * *

Finally pulling away, Bernie leant back and flashed a huge grin at the brunette. Warmth spread through her muscles, sinking into her bones and pulling her lips into an impossibly big smile. With flushed cheeks, Bernie sat back down at her desk, and Serena delicately perched on the edge of the wood.

"Thanks; that hug was exactly what the doctor ordered..!" Bernie joked, looking up into the doctor's hazel eyes.

"Anytime." Serena mumbled, wringing her hands. _How funny! As soon as I pulled away from her, I felt cold. Even though I wasn't even cold to begin with?_ It was as if, as soon as she'd stopped hugging the army medic, something had been missing. After all, you never know what you have until it's gone...and all Serena could think of was falling straight back into the blonde's embrace once again. "A-anyways, why were you so cold?"

"Not sure really. I suppose I still haven't acclimatised from the Afghan heat. -4°C was certainly a shock to the system; it'll probably be a while until my body is used to the good old British winter."

"Well until then..." Serena turned her head to look out onto the ward, seemingly searching for something in particular. Suddenly, her gaze caught on exactly what she was looking for; a large pile of spare, fluffy blankets. _I'm the deputy CEO for God's sake. If I want a blanket, I'll have a blanket._ And so the brunette determinedly walked onto the ward, grabbed a spare blanket and returned to the office, purposefully ignoring the curious states from onlookers.

* * *

Returning to the office, Serena gave Bernie a sheepish smile and handed her the red blanket.

"The best I could do given the circumstances, seeing as Hanssen wouldn't allow the heating being switched on for one person and I can hardly stand here hugging you forever...!" _No matter how much I really, really want to._

"What a shame - that would be delightful!" Bernie quipped, causing a blush to creep onto the brunette's porcelain cheeks. Smiling, the blonde reached out for the blanket and wrapped it around her body. "Nevertheless I'm grateful for the blanket." With this, she closed her eyes. A content smile tugged on Bernie's pale cheeks. Finally knowing the army medic was happy, Serena sat down at her own desk and began tackling the huge amount of over-due paperwork she had yet to complete.

* * *

After around 5 minutes of huddling in the blanket like a burrito (and doing absolutely no work), Bernie finally felt warm and not at risk of hypothermia. All this time, Serena had been in the office and found herself watching the army medic a lot more than she'd like to admit. A small smile played on her lips as her gaze ran over the resting blonde. _She looks like a bird cuddled up in a nest like that. She looks adorable. Her lips look so soft...and kissable. Damn! I should've kissed her after the hug, whilst I still had the chance. Now it's too late. And I'll never get to feel her velvet lips on mine, her husky voice in my ear, her elegant hands in my hair...Hey! Get on with your bloody work!_

Eyes still shut, Bernie put her feet up on her desk and cuddled deeper into the crimson blanket.

"You do know this isn't a hotel?" Serena asked. Her sudden question made Bernie jump out of her skin; the blonde almost fell off her chair, earning a giggle off the smiling brunette. "Perhaps it's time to attack the...rather large amount of paperwork I know you have yet to complete." For emphasis, Serena looked at the multiple sheets littering the army medic's desk. Reluctantly opening her eyes, Bernie gave a sheepish shrug.

"Hmm. Yes, perhaps you're right Ms Campbell.." Bernie replied, raising her eyebrows and placing the blanket on her desk.

"I definitely am!" Serena responded, earning a sarcastic sigh from the blonde who actually picked up a pen and began filling in some forms (much to the brunette's surprise). Serena shook her head, still amused by the audacity and cheekiness of the army medic. The two women sat, in comfortable silence, finally motivated to complete their work.


	8. Cupcakes

**This is possibly the fluffiest one-shot I have ever written! :)**

* * *

Precariously balancing a stack of paperwork in his arms, Fletch walked into AAU. Upon resting the mountain on the nurse's station, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Morning Fletch!" Bernie greeted the nurse happily, wearily eyeing the tall column of paperwork. "Am I right in making the assumption that being Senior Staff Nurse comes with a lot of pen-pushing?"  
"Definitely! I swear to God, just as I think I'm done for the shift there's more forms to fill in. Why do I put myself through the torture?"  
"Because you love it Fletch!" Bernie replied, giving him a cheeky grin. The blonde was feeling particularly cheerful today; she had checked the roster and Serena was due on the next shift, which never failed to cheer up Bernie. The thought of spending the day in Serena's company was pure heaven, even amongst the inevitable chaos of an evening on AAU. "Anyways, what are these?" Bernie asked, pointedly picking up the clear Tupperware laying on top of Fletch's paperwork.  
"Oh yeah. Evie made a load of cakes last night. Today is the anniversary of Natalie's death and she wanted to give something to AAU, in remembrance of her mum." He replied, an clear sadness swimming in his eyes. It was certainly fair to say that he and his ex-wife had experienced their fair share of problems, but that wasn't to say that he didn't care for her. A melancholy feeling settled in the household during the anniversary of her death; this year was no exception. Of course the kids were sad. Furthermore, Fletch couldn't help but feel that, if Natalie was still around, their situation would be a lot better. She had always been the pragmatic and sensible one when it came to things like money and school - a perfect antidote to Fletch's kind but often carefree heart. Thank God for Raf helping them all out, otherwise Fletch really would've been stuck.  
"Oh I'm sorry Fletch. But these look really lovely, I'm sure Natalie would've loved them." Bernie replied, her tone compassionate.  
"Yeah, she would've smiled at seeing Evie boss me about in the kitchen!" Fletch exclaimed, a sparkle in his hazel eyes.  
"Well from what I've heard, she sounds like a wonderful woman."  
"She was. We didn't always get along, but she always put the kids before herself and did what was best for them. I know you never got to meet her, but I think she would've loved you. Two strong, independent women; you'd have got along like a house on fire!"  
"I don't doubt it." Bernie replied, a heartfelt smile lighting up her face. Kindness in her eyes, she patted Fletch on the shoulder before walking off to complete her ward rounds.

"Bern! Have we had Mr. Jackson's blood results back?" Serena called to the blonde, who was striding into AAU having finished her break.  
"Not yet. I may as well chase them up now." Bernie replied, walking to the nurse's station and picking up the phone. "Yes hello, it's Bernie Wolfe from AAU. Please can I ask where Samuel Jackson's blood test results are?" A sigh rose from the blonde's chest. "Yes, I'll wait." Holding her hand over the phone speaker, Bernie shook her head and turned to Serena. "Not like I've been given much bloody choice!"  
"As ever Ms Wolfe, you have yet to become accustomed to the comparatively sluggish speed of the NHS. I'm sure you were never put on hold in Afghanistan!" Serena joked, eyes swimming with joy. Talking to the army medic always made her day instantly better.  
"Good point." With silence still coming from the phone, an exasperated Bernie sat down on a nearby chair. Rolling her eyes, she looked out on to the ward.

"What are these?" Serena's abrupt question made Bernie jump slightly and woke her from her daydreams. Turning around, the blonde looked at the subject of Serena's question. Cupcakes.  
"Oh, Evie made them. It's the anniversary of Natalie's death so she baked them for AAU."  
"How kind! Fletch really does have some lovely children." Sitting down next to Bernie, Serena rested the box on her lap. Looking around, she finally caught Fletch's eye.  
"Is it okay if we-"  
"Yes! Evie really wants you to eat them!" Fletch replied, already walking past the station towards his next patient.  
Unclipping the Tupperware lid, Serena graciously offered the box to a smiling Bernie.

"Take your pick."

Unsurprisingly, the army medic didn't choose the biggest cupcake, but the one with the most icing. It was a cute, small cake decorated liberally with heaps of swirling pink frosting.  
"How did I know you'd pick the one with the most icing? I have never met anyone with a bigger sweet tooth than you Ms Wolfe!" Bernie's love for all things sugary was evident in the piles of chocolate bar wrappers sitting in their office.  
Shrugging, Bernie gave a sheepish grin. She had already eaten the cake, and all that remained were a few crumbs lining the wrapper. "What can I say? Dessert is the best part of a meal after all..."  
"I concur." Serena nodded, before choosing the cupcake with the second-most amount of icing and delicately unwrapping it.  
"How do you manage elegance even whilst eating cupcakes?" Bernie asked, looking down into Serena's bourbon eyes. Heart fluttering, a blush danced across the brunette's cheeks upon hearing the compliment.  
"I can't help it I suppose...!" Serena replied, trying (and failing) to keep her composure and avoid showing the delight she was feeling. AAU felt delightfully warm and bright.

Suddenly, the long-forgotten phone crackled. Rolling her eyes, Bernie held it back up to her ear, earning a laugh from a still-blushing Serena.  
"Hello? Yes I'm still here. Oh brilliant, please forward them through. Thank you!" Bernie put down the phone, smiling as she clicked on to the computer and began reading Mr. Jackson's fast-tracked blood test results. Silently leaning over the blonde's right shoulder, Serena examined the results. Looking down, she was about to start discussing the readout with Bernie but stopped in her tracks.  
"You have icing on your lips!"


End file.
